Children of Mana
by RankoSaotome
Summary: Xover with Legend of Mana. When Ranma meets his true mother, he's brought to Fa'Diel to face the destiny he was born to have. And when Saffron was merely the icing on the cake, you know trouble follows!


Children of Mana

By RankoSaotome

Disclaimer: Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi, Legend of Mana to Square Enix, and concept of this wackiness to me.

Well, here's another story by me, full of insanity. This story follows Ranma Saotome into his homeworld, the world of Fa'Diel. How is this his homeworld? Let's find out.

- - - - - - -

Prologue - Dreams of Mana

- - - - - - -

Nine centuries ago, the Mana Tree burned to ashes. The power of Mana lived on inside Mana stones, enchanted instruments, and artifacts. Sages fought with each other for control of these last remnants of Mana.

Then, after hundreds of years of war, as the power of Mana began to wane, those who sought it grew scarce, and the world returned the peace.

After that, mankind grew afraid to desire. Their hearts filled with empty emotions, and grew estrangled from my hands. They turned their eyes away from my infinite power, and were troubled bu their petty disputes.

Remember me!

Need me!

I can provide you with everything!

I am love.

Find me, and walk beside me.

- - - - - - -

Saotome Ranma, a boy of seventeen years and hundreds of martial arts duels, awoke with a start. He'd felt strange ever since these dreams began, in which he would see a tree, a massive tree that seemed to speak out to him from all the greenery.

And it would utter those very same words out to him.

"Wow... my dreams are getting more messed up by the day..."

And just like all the other times he'd been awoken by that dream, Ranma looked outside to find it was still nighttime. 'Won't be able to get to sleep with that dream running in my head...' He thought, before opening the window and taking to the Tendo rooftop.

What was wrong with him? Why was he having these dreams? What did he ever do in his life to offend almost every Kami he could think of?

Then, he heard it. Like a little chime on the wind, only it sounded more like... giggling? He found that he liked the giggling voice, as it instead of forcing danger upon his senses, brought about a feeling of calm and serenity. It was like... Like being in a loved one's surprising embrace, he found to his liking.

And soon, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders from behind him, breasts pressing into his back. But it wasn't a fiance, of that much he was sure. This feeling was far too soft, too gentle for one of them.

"Who are..."

"My dear, sweet child... My... child..."

"Child? But..."

"Oh, come now, Ranma. Is it really so surprising that neither of your parents are your true parents?"

"Was I adopted?"

"No... You were taken from me, my dear, sweet Ranma-chan..."

"Chan? But... I'm a guy!"

"That merely slipped out, my child. You were born a girl, but that horrible Genma used magic to turn you into a boy. It... It made it hard to find you, but..."

"But...?"

This time, the woman moved around to Ranma's front, and he was taken by awe as to how beautiful she was. With long, flowing silver hair, lavender eyes, milky skin, and an elegant dress of blue, this was...

"Mom..."

"Yes, my dear. I would know those eyes of yours anywhere... You are my Ranma... But, you're a grown... a grown man now... I don't even know if you'll need me any longer..."

"Mother, I went my entire life without you, but... I need you now more than ever! My life is such a mess..."

"Then, come back home with me, child. Just grab your things, and we'll go."

"But... the engagements..."

"They aren't yours to deal with. You are my child, not theirs. They will have to deal with their own dues. Please, come home with me..."

"Are you sure it's okay?"

"As I said, none of these things were yours to take care of. The fact you dealt with them all for so long without killing any of them speaks well of you. Come, my child, we should head back to our world."

"World? Huh?"

"Is it so surprising to find out you were not born on Earth? You were born in my world, in Fa'Diel."

This made Ranma stop, as he inspected his mother's aura in amazement. "Oh my... You're a goddess..."

"Yes... And you, my d... my son, could be a god, if you tried."

"I just want a pretty normal life, Mom..."

"I know, my dear, I know. Just gather your things, we'll go home and establish you."

Ranma had to stop and think for a few moments first. He didn't like this fully, and it was so sudden... But it seemed to be really important... To his own true mother.

"Okay..."

There was a flash of light, and Ranma knew little else.

- - - - - - -

How's that for a prologue to this story? I hope you all will like this story, since it's, to my knowledge, a new crossover. I'll start work on the next chapter before long, so you may or may not have to wait long for the next part. See ya! 


End file.
